


Cloudy Sky

by yukotsu



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I mean, Other, a lot feelings but its fine., it was supposed to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukotsu/pseuds/yukotsu
Summary: "Just stop acting for once and let the feelings out. Say whatever you want to say and get angry all you want."Sometimes being true to yourself is hard.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Cloudy Sky

**Author's Note:**

> It's just me venting and making my babies smile again.

The smile on Taichi's face was annoying, but worse than this was how happy Kazumari was trying to light up the mood and ignore how all of them were hurt. The stupid pain and the heaviness in the room couldn't be ignored all the time. 

Yuki knows this, but what could he do? What can he do?

Staying quiet watching the puppy duo laugh out loud like nothing happened annoyed him.

Yeah, they should smile, be happy, look at the good side of everything, but being honest with their feelings is more important than whatever they were trying to do. 

Minutes, hours, even days passed and they kept the act. At this point Yuki couldn't take it anymore.

"Can you guys just stop? This act is worse than any other we had to play", he said finally staring at them. "If you wanna pretend like no one ever hurted you, try hard."

"Wha-"

"We're just having some fun Yukki, you should be coming with us instead of being all gloomy.", Kazunari said, cutting what Taich was trying to say. 

Deep down both of them knew that nothing would make Yuki step back and let them keep the bubble of happiness.

"Really? So why the smile is so fake? Even Tenma can do better than you.", He looked directly at Taichi and even if seeing the smile dying hurted, he kept talking, but now directly to Kazunari. "And if it's so fun why aren't you drawing late at night? Why aren't any pictures being taken? Isn't it you that loves to show what's pretty?"

Both of them were serious now staring at the young boy in front of them. The words weren't that bad, he could be meaner if he wanted.

"Just stop acting for once and let the feelings out. Say whatever you want to say and get angry all you want." 

The two kept the silence, Tenma saw what was happening but hadn't any intention of doing something to stop Yuki, he actually was ready to do the same thing.

"It sucks being played, right? Having people lying and stabbing your back, it hurts right?", thought he wasn't yelling the words reverberated on the boys mind. "Right?"

"...Yes..." They said at the same time.

"So stop and let this feeling out so we can actually have real fun, we can smile together and you two can stop being so... Weird."

"It hurts to not be taken seriously or have my own emotions invalidate." Taichi begins.

"I can't see colors when all around me reminds me that no matter what I do someone will always wait for more. Why should I record something if they're gonna leave? If it can hurt someone? If it's not happy?", Kazunari said.

Both of them were crying without noticing and all Yuki could do for them was let the words flows. They said more things and finally accepted the pain that was eating them alive for weeks. 

Somehow they ended up in an awkward hug with Yuki, he didn't say anything while they were talking and kept the silence when he hugged them. The flowing tears were annoying like the sounds they make and Yuki also wanted to cry, but for now he would let them have the moment.

When they were more calm and the hug was broken Yuki decided to say one more thing.

"It doesn't matter what people think or do about us, in the end of the day we are what we are. No one knows about us more than ourselves, so never lie like this again." With a single smile he continued, "I prefer the dumb dogs having fun for real and not pretending/playing around to make everyone feel at ease. You're not alone, ask for your friends when you need, cry if you need and then restart."

One hand on Kazunari's shoulder and the other on Taichi he finished, "If you can't see colors or happiness try looking in another direction and you'll see what you were missing. And if you hate when people don't take you seriously then show them what you really feel and think. I hate how noisy you two are, but I love how genuine it is, don't let anyone end this."

The fight was silly, extremely dumb and still, the two idiots preferred to live in a bubble of lies and never noticed how the others were feeling about this. Yuki was suffering too, but he was somehow stronger than them, hopefully everything would be okay soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and thanks for reading <3


End file.
